


lenny tells you your perspective is somewhat adequate

by isb_hermit (orphan_account)



Series: ISB Fantasy [1]
Category: Artists RPF, Rhode Island School of Design
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Out of Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isb_hermit
Summary: 5 weeks into sophomore drawing and you are frustrated. however, this crit could change everything...
Series: ISB Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813333





	lenny tells you your perspective is somewhat adequate

haha i can't believe you found this. comment below for me to oust you to the department.


End file.
